A Different Kind of Lesson
by Klappy
Summary: Of all the lessons in life, learning how to dance is a necessity above all. And who could better teach Tsuna than Hibari, himself?


**A/N: **I'm still feeling giddy. I think I read too much 1827 love I'm feeling very lightheaded… :) That aside, I've finally made my claim as an 1827 fangirl and here's the proof. I can't believe I actually wrote this…

**Warning(s):** _Shounen-ai_ or boy-and-boy relationship. This may actually pass for_ yaoi_. Can't tolerate it, don't read. It's that simple. This fiction will appropriately be "rated-M" due to illicit and mature implications. This would be my first rated-M fanfiction so please bear with the amateurism of it. Comments and/or criticisms are welcome. Expect grammar flaws and misspelled words as well (they are _inevitable_) and before I forget: _OOC_. Klappy is now a self-proclaimed queen of OOCness (although I try not to be). Lol

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ and its characters belong to Amano Akira. However, this story and its plot rightfully belong to yours truly.

* * *

**A DIFFERENT KIND OF LESSON**

_Of all the lessons in life, learning how to dance is a necessity above all._

_

* * *

_

"R-Really?"

It came out as a pathetic whimper and Tsuna mentally slapped himself. Ironically, his immaturity peaks at the worst situations possible.

"Really. I'd love to go out with you, Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked worriedly, waving her hands in front of Tsuna's face.

Tsuna was in a trance: Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of Namimori Middle School and his long-time crush, actually agreed to go on a date with him. Apparently, it was all too good to be true.

"T-Then," Tsuna stuttered as he forcefully shook his self back to reality. "I'll… pick you up tomorrow, Kyoko-chan," he continued to stutter; trying his best to remember the lines he had practiced the night before. He fell utterly mute when Kyoko gave him the sweetest smile and said that she could not wait. She bid him goodbye and take care, then left Tsuna impossibly entranced. "Kyoko-chan…" was all he could utter. He simply could not believe his luck.

As if on cue, the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. He was actually going on a _date_. And of all that mattered, Sawada Tsunayoshi had never gone on a single date before!

"AHIIII!" The boy exclaimed to himself. "What will I do?" He paced back and forth, trying to organize a plan in his head only to come up with ideas of how to ruin it. "AHIII! This is not happening! I finally got to ask Kyoko-chan on a date but I can't even decide on what to do!" Holding his head in desperation, he forced his self to calm down. There must be something, _someone_ who can help him. Someone who knows how to communicate with girls well…

_Girls…_

"Dr. Shamal!" He decided but immediately regretted it. The certain doctor did know how to treat women, but in such an illicit manner that Tsuna knew he could never agree to. He shook his head and started to walk, running a mental list of individuals capable of helping him with his dilemma.

Of course, there was Gokudera. He was popular with girls, although he blatantly repulses them. Tsuna could definitely ask him for advice, but then he realized that Gokudera might actually follow them during the date and cause inexplicable trouble. Tsuna sighed and kept walking.

Yamomoto was an option, too. Then Tsuna remembered that Yamamoto can simplify things to the point that he could never seem to understand. He let out another sigh.

Tsuna thought of asking Haru but automatically decided against it. His self-proclaimed future wife would probably throw a tantrum and ultimately prevent him from going out with Kyoko, even if Kyoko was her best friend.

Asking help from his mother would probably be embarrassing. Asking his father would be downright absurd.

There was Reborn, of course. But he could not risk being called _Baka Tsuna_ and _Dame Tsuna_ during his date with Kyoko, being hit in all of the embarrassing situations, and seeing Reborn "pop up" in all of the most unfathomable places (costumes included). Dino, unfortunately, already went back to Italy. And, even if all hell freezes over, he would never _ever_ ask help from Bianchi.

Speaking of hell, there was a _certain someone_ whom he particularly disliked to be associated with…

Tsuna felt his whole body shiver at the thought of asking assistance from Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro was, albeit indirectly, still one of his guardians, but a conversation with him would only mean goose bumps and cold shivers running up and down his spine. The Mist guardian was simply _weird_, no questions asked.

"Arrggh!" He growled as he childishly stomped his feet on the ground. From the way things were going, he would never be able to plan a perfect date for Kyoko, even an ordinary one for that matter. "I'm so hopeless! What am I supposed to do?" He shouted and his voice echoed through the empty halls of Namimori Middle School.

Suddenly, he felt an intense murderous aura from the room to his right. The door to the room slid open and – much to Tsuna's utter horror – there stood the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna's knees almost gave way in fear. "H-Hibari-san?" He mentally cursed himself as he remembered that he actually shouted in the halls, a very grave offense, just a few seconds ago. "I-I…"

Hibari's cold glare pierced right through Tsuna's soul. "No shouting in the halls, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He hissed at Tsuna, his voice dripping with menace and the promise of absolute punishment. "I will bite you to death."

He then brandished his tonfas in front of Tsuna, who grew ghostly pale and with a loud shriek, scurried away from him like the weak animal like he was. Hibari huffed in satisfaction but surprisingly, could not keep a smirk from painting his face. The proclaimed tenth generation boss of the strongest family in the Mafia was both the most pathetic and the strongest herbivore in Hibari's list, though gods forbid if he would actually admit that. Newfound respect for the tenth Vongola boss had its own quirks…

_Pathetic._ Hibari scowled at his self for thinking of such absurd and unlikely ideas regarding the boy. The fact that they were all alone in the school campus was forcing troubling ideas into his head – troubling and sinfully enticing ideas. He made a mental note to truthfully _bite _the Vongola to death the next time they meet. Why _was_ the boy even there?

On the other hand, Tsuna had collapsed ungraciously against one of the staircases in the building from marked loss of breath. He was sweating profusely and panting so hard that his chest and throat hurt. His whole body was trembling from exhaustion and he was completely unaware of how far he had run. Of all the people he could actually meet while he was alone in campus, why Hibari?

Heart still pounding against his chest, Tsuna realized that in addition to all of the people he thought of earlier, he had forgotten about Hibari. But of course – who would ever think of asking the most ruthless disciplinary officer about love and dating?

Tsuna's mind seemed clearer after a few more minutes and he then realized that from all the options he had, approaching Hibari was probably the best.

As absurd as it may seem, Hibari was the most practical choice for asking advice from. The Cloud guardian was painfully forthright about matters which would be of actual help to Tsuna, in case he thought of impossible ideas about his date with Kyoko. Hibari was also the calmest person he had met (if only he did not want to bite the living daylights out of every breathing individual he sees) and such trait would greatly help for organized planning.

He took a very deep breath and shook his self. He was actually thinking of approaching Hibari-san, which for him proved more dangerous and life-threatening than approaching Mukuro. Still, what other options did he have?

Retracing his steps to the office of the Disciplinary Committee, Tsuna willed himself to calm down and muster as much courage as he can (if he actually had any). Stopping outside the door, he gulped dramatically and with trembling hands, slid the door open.

Inside, Hibari was seated on one of the leather couches and appeared to have awoken from a nap. His eyelids dangerously lifted and grey eyes fixed forebodingly on Tsuna's trembling form.

"Why are you still here, herbivore?"

"I-I…" Tsuna stammered, his fear growing more intense by the second. _You have to do this. You have to do this. You have to do this. For Kyoko-chan!_

Hibari felt his eyes widen at the words that the Vongola uttered next. The boy was actually asking _him_ for advice about _love and dating_. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

_And absolutely momentous._

The silence he was left with proved to have aggravated his recent _inappropriate_ thoughts about the Vongola. Not that he minded.

When the boy finished stammering, Hibari said, "Are you really asking me to bite you to death, _Tsunayoshi_?"

_I knew this was a bad idea!_ Tsuna thought frantically. And then: "Tsu… _Tsunayoshi_?" He felt his jaw drop. When did Hibari even start calling him Tsunayoshi? When had Hibari even called anyone with their first name?

While Tsuna was preoccupied with his thoughts, Hibari had stood from the couch and had stealthily made his way over to the boy. Tsuna let out a gasp as he felt firm arms circle around his waist and realized just how close Hibari already was. Dangerously close.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Do you know, Tsunayoshi, what the most important lesson in life is?" Hibari purred; his lips barely touching Tsuna's as he spoke. Tsuna's face flushed a deep shade of scarlet, the boy unable to even utter a single word. He had grasped the front of Hibari's uniform unconsciously, and was standing on his toes as Hibari ran his fingers playfully along his spine.

Managing only a single shake of his head, Tsuna tried to suppress a moan but failed. With a smirk, Hibari held the boy closer and whispered, "It's _dancing_."

"Dancing?" The boy said in surprise. What did _dancing_ have to do with going on a date and with how Hibari was presently acting? Which, in all of its forms and meanings, impossibly _weird_!

Tsuna let out another gasp as Hibari's fingers traveled further down along his backside, teased him just above _there,_ and then painstakingly climbed upwards. Hibari, amused with Tsuna's reactions, could not help but chuckle.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said. "Dancing. One must learn to dance for him to live."

Tsuna blinked. If what Hibari said was true, then he was a definite loser.

He let out another moan as Hibari's fingers burned a trail down his inner thigh, and he could not help but wonder how Hibari knew how to act like this. He could feel the Cloud guardian's warm breath on his face and could not keep himself from feeling lightheaded. Then, Hibari began to speak again.

"Dancing, Tsunayoshi," Hibari spoke agonizingly slow, teasing Tsuna's lips, "starts with the music." With that, his hands skillfully roamed Tsuna's backside: along his spine, across his buttocks, down his inner thighs… Hibari smirked as he heard Tsuna moan loudly, feeling the shorter boy's pleasure against his. He started to nibble Tsuna's ear, to plant chaste kisses along the curve of his jaw and just beside his lips, and to graze his teeth along the boy's neck.

"H-Hibari-san…"

Tsuna let out another moan as Hibari deliberately brushed his fingers across Tsuna's erection, the boy finally realizing how easily he was aroused. "_Mou_… Hibari-san…" He was panting already, trying hard to capture Hibari's lips but the other would simply deny him of it. Hibari continued to tease him, licking the side of his mouth playfully then proceeding to nibble his earlobe. Tsuna continued to gasp, moan and pant – a melodious rhythm that began to echo in the small room.

After a few moments, Hibari spoke again, this time his voice pure of lust and ecstasy. "What comes after the music, Tsunayoshi?"

"Af-After…?" Tsuna panted, his head already clouded with pleasure and passion.

Hibari did not waste another second. "We dance."

He captured Tsuna's mouth completely and forced his tongue inside, roaming the boy's mouth, tasting every corner. Tsuna gasped in surprise and almost gagged when Hibari pushed his tongue further, trying to reach everything. He grabbed hold of the guardian's collar and fought back, pushing against Hibari's mouth. Their tongues battled in a heated dance and fought each other for dominance. There was a moment when Hibari stopped fighting and let Tsuna's tongue slip inside his own mouth, the boy eagerly running his tongue inside.

Hibari then pulled away, much to Tsuna's dismay. Tsuna then yelped as Hibari dragged him and pinned him down on the coffee table. Hibari got on top of Tsuna and gave him a chaste kiss before he proceeded to plant kisses along the boy's neck, earning a symphony of moans from the body underneath him. His hands roamed across Tsuna's uniform before he unceremoniously ripped it apart to expose milky white complexion.

"A-ah! H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari's fingers danced a complex ballet on Tsuna's chest, teasing the flesh and the boy's already hardened nipples. He was surprised at how smooth Tsuna's skin was, and elated at how it was going to be _his_. His lips traveled further down and he _bit_.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped in pain. "Hibari-san, don't—" He gasped painfully yet again as Hibari placed a second mark on him. To his alarm, Hibari's hands were moving down, down, and then stopped on the area just above the edge of his pants. "Hibari…" He moaned as Hibari teased him again, running the tip of his fingers just underneath his belt. His intentions were pure and very obvious but Tsuna, although aroused and already consumed in lust, did not feel completely comfortable about it. Things were getting out of hand.

He tried to grab Hibari's hand, "Please… stop. Don't—AH!" Tsuna literally cried as Hibari dug his teeth into his neck and left a bleeding bite mark.

"Do you want me to stop, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari sneered at him. The fear Tsuna felt was pristine, but he nonetheless resisted. This earned him another painful bite mark, his scream muffled by Hibari's mouth. Hibari kissed him passionately then bit his lower lip, sucking on the blood and relishing in Tsuna's fear. "Hibari-san… p-please don't…" The boy moaned. Without a warning, Hibari plunged his hand inside Tsuna's pants and grabbed the already swollen member. Tsuna let out something between a moan and a scream and bucked his hips against Hibari's hand. "N-No…" Tsuna panted heavily as Hibari teased him with his hand, roaming and groping inside his pants. It was now apparent how sadistic this man could be…

"Hibari-san!"

Despite his protests, Tsuna's body swayed to the rhythm of Hibari's. Their tongues, hands and hips danced to that inexplicable tune of passion. Tsuna actually got to the point when he forgot exactly how things turned out as they did…

Suddenly, just when Tsuna felt that he was at his end… Hibird sang.

"Wha—?" The hand inside his lower garment abruptly disappeared and he felt Hibari's weight shift. Cursing magnificently, Hibari took out his phone and the song stopped.

After a few seconds, Hibari hid his phone and said, "I'm afraid this lesson has now come to its end,_ Sawada Tsunayoshi_."

With a pang of sadness, Tsuna stared at him. He was still confused with what happened, but he certainly found it upsetting that Hibari had returned to addressing him in his full name. Tsuna bit his swollen lip and hid his face from Hibari. Why was he there anyway? What was the reason he approached him again?

_Oh. Kyoko-chan._ _I was going to ask for advice about our date tomorrow._ Now, however, he did not feel the least bit enthusiastic about tomorrow anymore.

As if Hibari could read his thoughts, the Cloud guardian said, "You could, at the very least, inform me of the result about your little escapade tomorrow, herbivore. Results reflect the effectiveness of the teaching."

Tsuna's eyes widened at him. "This… This was your advice?" Tsuna asked in bewilderment. _All of that… just an advice?_ Strangely, the thought was not very comforting.

Hibari smirked at Tsuna's expression. In truth, he could read the emotions dancing on that deceptively innocent face. It was evident that the Vongola did not expect his statement, much more his indifference. He knelt before the boy and caressed his cheek, running his thumb across the sweet, luscious-looking lips he knew personally to be as soft as they looked (albeit swollen at the moment). He gave Tsuna a rare smile and planted a soft kiss on those lips. The kiss turned passionate and it was with difficulty that Hibari pulled away, only to give the boy another lingering kiss.

"Although if you fail," Hibari smirked coyly, "I can offer a remedial class, _Tsunayoshi_." He felt Tsuna tense and his smirk grew wider. "But you will be bitten more thoroughly for failing the first lesson."

With that, Hibari stood and left, leaving a thoroughly molested Tsuna who was desperately thinking of ways on how to completely _ruin_ the supposed date tomorrow.

… **The End …**

* * *

**A/N: **… I _really_ can't believe I wrote this. Too much 1827, this is screaming intoxication! Kindly give me a moment to breathe. :) There…

I initially planned to write more intimately but decided against it. Unfinished businesses are more promising and thought-provoking. :) And my mind simply rejected too many ideas; my head's overly contaminated by now. So give me your ideas and I'll give you mine. Read between the letters, compadres.

Ciaossu!

P.S. It's very difficult to write an intimate scene without Kyouya being OOC, so be nice on that matter, pretty please? Or I'll bite you all to death! :)


End file.
